User talk:Facetheslayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Death'sapprentice77/Round 1: Spy vs. Spy, Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher/@comment-Facetheslayer-20101027172713 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Swg66 (Talk) 18:02, October 27, 2010 Rules All the wiki's rules are listed here Deadliest Fiction: Rules of the Wiki if you need more clarification feel free to ask.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 18:47, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Grove St. Famlies I noticed that the article you made. Well, I case you did not know, I already made an article for Grove St. you might not want to use it for your battle, but you may as well check it out.KevlarNinja 00:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) How To how to get two warriors to fight is simple and heres how to do it. 1. Create a blog. 2. Title the blog with Who vs. Who Ex. Goku vs. Superman 3. Add a photo of each warrior 4. create a weapon status for each warrior (note: it is optional to add pictures of your warriors weapons) 5. add a poll for users to vote in (note: this is another option u can do.) 6. wait for people to vote and comment on why one warrior will win. 7. End the fight whenever you want and tally the vote to see who is the victor! 8. Have Fun! If u get confused just message me MrPacheco101 05:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Good its good blog. Althoughu didnt kno how to put up photos, u made it up by giving percise detail on each warrior which is nice :D MrPacheco101 15:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hold your horses! You can still do the battle. I won't mind. And about thoses templates, ask Omicube1KevlarNinja 11:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Battle So can i write the battle? ill make sure i dont mess anything up. --Mexican Spider Fire Emblem/Golden Sun That would be an interesting idea, but the only problem is that Isaac's Team and Felix's Team are each groups of four (But there is a combined party of 8), and both those groups have higher numbers. Another problem is the ability of both Isaac's and Felix's team to use both magic and swords/axes/maces etc., which I don't believe any class from Fire Emblem can do. I'm worried about a fair fight, but if it can be done I'll do it. And can you please sign your posts? typing ~~~~ will do it. -LeoLab 01:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I like what you have. Though for the four-on-four fight, I usually go with the jobs the person has on the team. (see my Isaac's Team vs Felix's Team fight or the Echo Team vs Bad Company fight for referance) For this, I'd do something like: Leader: Miciah | Isaac/Felix Muscle: Nolan | Garet/Piers Ranged: Leonardo | Ivan/Sheba Other: Edward | Mia/Jenna -LeoLab 14:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Collaboration I would luv to do a collaboration with u, just hit me with a message when ever ur ready.MrPacheco101 04:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Final Battle I love it! It had imagination, it was detailed, the warriors did and said the same things they would have if they really did have a gang war, and it was fun to read. Here, check out some of my battles: The DEA vs. The West Side Boys Convicts vs. The Capelli Family Australian Aborigine vs. Koa Warrior Zombie Hunter vs. Vampire Slayer Shaolin Monk vs. Ninja Grove St. gang vs. Pursuit Force Swg66 vs. Ancient KevlarNinja The Deadliest Warrior vs. Modern KevlarNinja Chuck Greene vs. Coach The Warlords vs. Viper Squad Pirate vs. Musketeer Rico Rodriguez vs. Ram Cruz Marioxi vs. Neanderthal And P.S, The Grove St. thing, It's OK. You just could have added the weapons and battle under what I put. Just look at the Ninja page.KevlarNinja 14:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Tip I see on your modern user page u have a XM29. But u put it H+K XM29. I suggest putting it HK, or H&K or just Heckshler and Koch. replies 1: great battle, the billie jean part was a nice touch. 2: You are correct! Ed, Edd n Eddy is my favorite show, and Ed is my favorite character. 3: I'm glad i inspired you to have scarlett. I was actually going to have and the baroness in my tournament, but i didn't want to feel sexist, (no offense) so I took them out. i might put them in my nexy tournament if i have one. Samurai234 Feedback Very good battle, seems a lot of people liked the Billie Jean reference (is that the right word?). Wait a second.... What do you mean that two Capelli's were left? And about the Blunderbuss, my bad, I forgot about it.KevlarNinja 13:55, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Back for Blood Hey Facetheslayer, I am The Deadliest Warrior, a former contributor to this site. I still hang around so I hope to get to know you soon. KevlarNinja (another User on this Wiki) started his back for blood battle (both Ancient and Modern) and since only him and I are commenting on the blog, could you contribute please? It would be appreciated because Kevlar really wants people to see his battles. Hope you can help, and hope you're well, 21:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Answer to your question You put this: File:red.png It really is this: .File:red.png.(with no periods of course I just put it like that so it wouldn't appear in picture form). Also, there is no Gold Stick Fig's. Only Blue, Red, and Green (There is Black but it doesn't show up on this Wiki's background. Hope that helps, 20:18, November 19, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior